powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Hole Physiology
The power to transform physically into a form of collapsed matter by gravity. Technique of Black Hole Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation. Variation of Energy Physiology. Also Called *Black Hole Mimicry Capabilities User is able to transform their body into a black hole. Users transformed form can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of collapsed matter by gravity, in which case it contains all the organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. User that is Nigh Formed Black Hole Beings are or can change into mostly physical beings, with the energy flowing through their being, fortifying their cells, bones and muscles. Their power is mostly focused to their bodies and while they gain some amount of energy-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. User that is Full-Formed Black Hole Beings are completely formed of energy, without anything truly left from their physical form. They gain impressive control over their form and vast capacity to control gravity, matter, energy and time in various ways by emiting Hawking radiation in its event horizon. With proper training and control, wielders will be able to generate their own gravity construct and control it like a limb. Also, since black holes are believed to generate nethereal energy as well, it is possible that the users body will be a being of both matter and nether. Applications 'Nigh Formed Black Hole Beings' *Limited Black Hole Manipulation *Limited Gravity Manipulation *Enhanced Condition **Enhanced Immunity **Enhanced Lung Capacity **Enhanced Strength *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Omni-Immunity *Pain Suppression *Self-Sustenance 'Full-Formed Black Hole Beings' *Black Hole Manipulation *Contaminant Immunity *Disease Immunity *Elemental Shapeshifting *Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence *Flight/High-Speed Flight *Gravity Manipulation *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Omni-Immunity *Pain Suppression *Quintessence Force *Radiation Generation *Supernatural Condition *Self-Sustenance *Telekinesis Associations *Black Hole Manipulation *Elemental Regeneration by drawing energy to fill the wounds. *Energy Absorption **Energy Assimilation *Force Field Generation *Intangibility/Density Manipulation *Nether Manipulation *Nothingness Physiology *Personal Void *Portal Manipulation *Portal Physiology *Scattering - some users are able spread their transformed form over vast areas. Limitations *Users need to focus to change into and from this form. *Users may need training to control. *Each form may have a time limit or energy limit if users are at a low level. Known Users * Auntie Matter (Atomic Betty) * Dr. Daniel Brown (DC Comics) * Isidoros, the Black Boar that Twists the Skies (Exalted) * SpaceGodzilla (Godzilla) * Kat (Gravity Rush); using Micro Black Hole * Experiment 606 "Holio" (Lilo & Stitch) * Shen Xorn (Marvel Comics) * Dusclops (Pokemon) * Violet Void (Sonic Colors) * Dancinean (Space Dandy) * Whale King Moon (Toriko) * Unicron (Transformers: Unicron Trilogy); via losing his physical form * Black Hole (Valkyrie Crusade) Gallery File:MoonWhaleKingToriko.jpg|Whale King Moon (Toriko) devouring all its prey akin to a black hole. File:Dusclops'_void_of_darkness.png|Dusclops' (Pokemon) body is a black hole. File:Violet_Void.png|When Sonic becomes the Violet Void, he is literally a living black hole. Black_Hole_H.png|Black Hole (Valkyrie Crusade) 606_Holio.jpg|Experiment 606 "Holio" (Lilo & Stitch) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Gravity-Based Powers Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Rare power